<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一百光年以外的告白 by Kris_House</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528188">一百光年以外的告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House'>Kris_House</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 科幻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人類存活下去需要什麼呢？我們曾肩靠著肩，坐在床上爭辯一整晚。個人交通工具是否還有存在的必要、電網設計應該集中還是分散、工作的價值應該如何定義、居住環境是否應該以社群為中心重新設計──</p>
<p>「烏托邦之所以稱之為烏托邦，就是因為這樣的地方無法實現。」我曾這麼對他說。他拉長臉抱怨我總是太過悲觀，背過身在筆記本紀錄他的願景。之後，在入睡前的靜寂中，他會湊到我耳邊，像是在訴說秘密一般低語：「如果那個未來有你，我希望能給你一個美好的世界。」</p>
<p>關於失去與陪伴的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730157">Love Letter from A Hundred Lightyears away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House">Kris_House</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>呼吸。</p>
<p>坐起身的時候彷彿可以聽見關節的呻吟聲，陌生的空氣從反射性張開的口中灌入肺部，身體掙扎著從休眠狀態暖機。慢慢來，我似乎聽見有人這麼說，別急，慢慢呼吸。</p>
<p>視線清晰起來時看見的是一張和善的臉，外表約莫三十多歲的女人身穿白袍，在空中用手指書寫著什麼。「感覺怎麼樣？」她問，中文帶著些許口音，「要不要喝點水？」</p>
<p>她的手指點了一下，就有個機械手臂遞了杯水給我。我愣愣地接過，下意識說了謝謝，引起女人安靜的笑聲。</p>
<p>「您恢復得很好。」她說：「短期內會需要做點復健，但過幾天就能下床活動了，等等我找個看護來陪您，您想要人類看護還是 AI 看護？雖然人類看護會貴一點，但作為我們的貴客，這輩子大概都沒有需要您付錢的地方了，光是預算中預留給你的補貼就足夠你活到一百歲。」</p>
<p>我閉上眼睛深吸了口氣，腦中的記憶還有些混亂，這是什麼地方？我是怎麼來到這裡的？俊廷呢？</p>
<p>「啊，抱歉，我忘了您的狀況比較特別。」女人懊惱地說，「您最後記得的事情是什麼？」</p>
<p>我揉了揉眉心，「不需要用敬語。我記得……」身穿白袍的人影圍繞著我，形成一道白牆，沈俊廷蒼白的臉上都是淚水，深入氣管的呼吸器勉強將空氣送進我萎縮的身體，話已經說不出口，只能用口型對他說「別哭」。</p>
<p>有那麼一瞬間我甚至懷疑自己已經死了，但無論是天堂還是地獄，似乎都不該存在「預算」和「補貼」。</p>
<p>「我在醫院 ICU 接受急救。」我說：「俊廷幫我轉院了？」</p>
<p>女人露出憐憫的表情，無法言明的預感讓我的心臟狠狠抽疼了一下。</p>
<p>「這裡是 TOI 700 d，新地球。」她說：「新歷 17 年，舊曆 2189 年。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們──我們花了一百年的時間到達這個星球。</p>
<p>曾經人類需要 3 天才能抵達 1.3 光秒之外的月球，兩三萬年才能走過 1 光年，之後科技進展到讓人類能以光速在宇宙中旅行，但距離地球大約 100 光年之外的 TOI 700 d 還是需要一百年的旅程才能抵達，期間「一號方舟」第一批人類組員早已相繼過世，由他們在方舟上產下的子女接手完成這歷史性的任務。</p>
<p>「……TOI 700 d 的自轉週期和公轉週期等長，因此一半永遠都是白天，一半永遠都是黑夜。目前人類聚落大多集中於向光面，政府聯盟計畫將於五十年內開始開發背光面的周邊區域……」</p>
<p>這是個我所不熟悉的世界。</p>
<p>整個城市像是個巨大的溫室，四處可見盆栽與小型花圃，像是每位居民都為了聚落的未來兼職園丁。圓形的穹頂上是虛假的藍天與太陽，模擬出人類習慣的晝夜週期，格狀的街道上沒有車輛，而是讓纜車一般的公眾運輸工具通過，一切都井然有序，卻又不至於讓人感到壓迫。</p>
<p>我在俊廷的筆記本上看過這樣的光景，精準的簽字筆線條勾勒出想像中的未來。人類存活下去需要什麼呢？我們曾肩靠著肩，坐在床上爭辯一整晚。個人交通工具是否還有存在的必要、電網設計應該集中還是分散、工作的價值應該如何定義、居住環境是否應該以社群為中心重新設計──</p>
<p>「烏托邦之所以稱之為烏托邦，就是因為這樣的地方無法實現。」我曾這麼對他說。他拉長臉抱怨我總是太過悲觀，背過身在筆記本紀錄他的願景。之後，在入睡前的靜寂中，他會湊到我耳邊，像是在訴說秘密一般低語：「如果那個未來有你，我希望能給你一個美好的世界。」</p>
<p>他一直都比我浪漫得多。</p>
<p>「叔叔。」稚嫩的童音說著有點漏風的英文，不用看也知道這女孩缺了顆牙，「你還好嗎？」</p>
<p>她身高不到我的腰，手中捧著一株亮橘色的金盞花，讓她灰藍色的眼睛都染上一抹暖意，「你為什麼哭？是不是身體不舒服？我媽媽是醫生，她可以幫你。」</p>
<p>「我沒事。」我對她笑了笑，「妳母親在哪裡？這樣亂跑她會擔心的。」</p>
<p>女孩鼓起臉頰，「我沒有亂跑，我是幫爺爺送東西過來的。」</p>
<p>她像是獻寶一樣舉起盆栽，「是不是很漂亮？」</p>
<p>「嗯。」我替她穩住手上的盆栽，「妳要拿去哪裡？我陪妳吧。」</p>
<p>沒走幾步就有個熟悉的人影穿著一身白袍小跑步過來，一邊喊著「克萊兒」。她先是蹲下身念了女孩一頓，要她以後就待在門口大廳等，之後低聲抱怨：「爸也真是的，妳才幾歲就讓妳跑腿，也不怕妳走丟。」</p>
<p>她抬頭看見我的時候驚訝了一下，「林先生？」</p>
<p>「斯萊特醫師。」我點頭作為招呼，「剛離開復健科，出來走走。」</p>
<p>「剛才復健得怎麼樣？」</p>
<p>「很順利，復健師說我之後每週回診一次就好。」</p>
<p>她點點頭，「你也差不多可以出院了，有人帶你去看你的住處了嗎？」</p>
<p>「嗯。」我看向不遠處被磚牆圍繞的社區，大門兩側的水泥地面像是長出了梅樹，但我現在知道那是可以人工行光合作用的人造樹，不會生長，不會枯萎，枝椏上的粉色花朵也永遠不會凋謝，一如記憶中，他和我告白時在一旁婆娑作響的那顆梅樹。</p>
<p>「那也是沈博士的設計。」斯萊特說：「很美，不是嗎？」</p>
<p>我勾起唇角，在心中念了句「華而不實」。</p>
<p>「確實很美。」我說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光線需要進入眼中才能成像，所以某種程度來說，我們看見的永遠都是過去的世界，只是距離太近時人類的感官無法察覺。在幾乎無垠的宇宙中，距離可以讓視野穿越時間，我們永遠都看著幾百、幾千、幾萬年之前的景象。</p>
<p>從 TOI 700 d 看見的地球是一百年之前的地球，不少居民養成了觀星的習慣，只是觀察的不是星星，而是故土的過去。</p>
<p>搬進新家那天，我收到了來自沈俊廷的單向溝通訊號，從地球花了一百年的時間到達 TOI 700 d，之後從穹頂之上的衛星送到客廳牆邊的接收器中。當他熟悉又陌生的面孔出現在螢幕上，我的視線立刻模糊起來，我連忙抹去淚水，看著他對著鏡頭揮了揮手，成熟不少的五官露出一如既往的溫暖笑容，眼角擠出離別之前我沒有見過的皺褶。</p>
<p>「阿淵。」他說：「好久不見。」</p>
<p>「希望這次傳出的訊息能讓你接收到。」他頓了頓，語氣壓低，「如果他們真的有照著我的話做，應該不會有問題才對。他們不會隨便敷衍我吧？我現在可是超級大咖。」</p>
<p>「都過了快二十年了，不知道你認不認得出我。啊，你現在跟我比起來年輕多了，你不會嫌棄我吧？」</p>
<p>「不嫌棄。」我對著聽不見我的話的他說：「你和十七年前一樣好看。」</p>
<p>他卻像是聽見了我的話一樣停頓了幾秒，笑得雙眼都瞇了起來，「我就知道你還是覺得我很帥，我也這麼覺得。」</p>
<p>「新地球怎麼樣？他們有沒有照著我的藍圖施工？如果有的話，你最喜歡的一定是馬路的設計，超級工整，就跟棋盤一樣。」</p>
<p>他揶揄地笑了。</p>
<p>「也只有你會真的把『長得對稱』當作稱讚，我當初聽到的時候還以為你是在罵我，要不是我打定主意要追你，搞不好早就被你嚇走了。」</p>
<p>「吃晚飯了嗎？你不要仗著自己不會餓就不吃飯，我真的很怕你哪天低血糖倒在家裡都沒人發現。」</p>
<p>「唔，突然有點想吃炒飯，不知道街角那間中餐有沒有開。」</p>
<p>他漫無邊際地說起天氣、說起工作、說起討人厭的同事，像是我們此刻只隔著一個餐桌，而不是一百光年的距離。</p>
<p>我沒辦法在他抱怨天氣很冷時擁抱他，沒辦法在他因為研究上遇到瓶頸時和他討論，沒辦法在他因為上頭針對難過時安慰他，只能像現在這樣，看著螢幕中的人影，對著他說只有自己聽得見的話。</p>
<p>「我也該繼續工作了。」他抿著嘴說，像是要按下停止鍵，但最後放下了手，露出小小的笑容，「現在還沒有人過來念我佔用頻寬，我就繼續發送好不好？」</p>
<p>他垂下眼，「讓我再自私一下子就好。」</p>
<p>雖然這段訊息來自遙遠的過去，某種程度上來說卻可以說是相對的「現在」。如果能有儀器讓我不僅只從這裡看見地球，還能看見實驗室中的他，我看見的就會是在鏡頭前一邊抹淚一邊敲打鍵盤的沈俊廷。這樣的認知讓我寬慰了不少，即便只是在自欺欺人。</p>
<p>「沈博士！」鏡頭外的人無奈地開口，語氣聽起來像是已經這樣打斷他過無數次。沈俊廷起身露出歉意的笑容，走到鏡頭前準備停止傳輸訊號。</p>
<p>「我該掛了，不然我怕把雪莉氣到中風，下次再聊。」他彷彿透過螢幕直接和我對上視線，「晚安，明淵，我愛你。」</p>
<p>他對著鏡頭拋了個飛吻，最後畫面短暫停格在他笑出來的瞬間，有些發紅的雙眼泛著淚光。</p>
<p>我摀著嘴，把臉埋進膝蓋間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你已經在這裡坐一個下午了，看不膩嗎？」</p>
<p>在城市郊區有一座天文台，開放大眾預約時間來使用高階的天文望遠鏡，預設目標便是過去的地球。有時候學校也會帶著從未見過舊地球的孩子來這裡，和他們講述不久之前的歷史。他們有些人的父母是在地球土生土長，之後透過冷凍技術跨越世代到了新地球；有些則是在太空船上出生，和他們一樣從未踏上人類的故鄉。</p>
<p>湊到我身邊和我搭話的女孩看上去大概十六十七歲，身上穿著天文台的制服，滿臉單純的好奇。</p>
<p>「妳是在這裡出生的？」</p>
<p>「對。」她盤腿坐下，「我是新曆元年一月一號出生的，很厲害吧！」</p>
<p>我勾了勾唇角，「嗯。」</p>
<p>「你還沒有回答我的問題。」她說：「我看你來這邊好幾次了，每次都待好幾個小時，連我這個不大會認臉的人都記住你了。看來看去舊地球不就是那樣嗎？為什麼可以看這麼久？」</p>
<p>「像我這樣的客人應該不少才對。」我說：「我沒什麼特別的。」</p>
<p>「但這麼長情的只有你。而且要是你真的沒什麼特別的，為什麼我老闆每次看到你都在那邊鞠躬哈腰的？」</p>
<p>她一邊說一邊模仿上司接待我時的動作，誇張的表現逗樂了我。我退到一旁，對她指了指望遠鏡。</p>
<p>她歪了歪頭，之後坐在望遠鏡前，把眼睛湊了上去。</p>
<p>「學過舊地球的地理嗎？」</p>
<p>她點點頭。</p>
<p>「現在地球的西半球是白天，我在看的是德州的休士頓──位於北美洲的美國。」</p>
<p>「啊。」她轉過頭，「是休士頓太空中心的那個休士頓？」</p>
<p>「對，那是我丈夫工作的地方。」我輕聲說：「『現在』他大概還在哪個會議室和誰吵架吧。」</p>
<p>她愣了好半晌，眼中才閃過了然的神色，張著嘴像是說不出話，最後才擠出一句：「抱歉。」</p>
<p>我搖搖頭，「沒什麼好道歉的。」</p>
<p>大概還是怕戳到我痛處，她扯開話題，問起我關於舊地球的事情。出生在這個聚落裡的她對於晝夜與季節的理解與舊地球上的人相當不同，穹頂之外，這個地區永遠都是白天，穹頂之內，一年四季都維持著宜人的氣溫。</p>
<p>「我長這麼大只出去過一次。」她說：「雖然出生在這裡，我卻需要戴著氧氣罩才能在這個星球的大氣中生存。一眼望去都是平坦的陸地，強風不斷往同一個方向吹，老師說是從背星面吹過來的，氣流匯聚在面向太陽的這端。我看過雲，但還沒有見過雨，更沒有看過雪。」</p>
<p>她轉向我，「你親眼看過嗎，雪？」</p>
<p>「嗯。」在我病情還不算太嚴重的時候，休士頓曾迎來前所未有的冷冬，門口堆起半個人高的白雪，雖然氣候異常的原因讓人不安，我和沈俊廷卻忍不住因為難得的降雪而興奮起來，在庭院玩起了雪。</p>
<p>因為缺乏練習，我們掙扎了半天也推不出多大的雪球，之後還找了鄰居家的孩子幫忙指導，終於堆出像樣的雪人，一個戴著我的圍巾，一個戴著他的帽子，我的那個臉上被他用樹枝描繪出三條線組成的死魚臉，他的那個則是用石子排成上揚的弧線。</p>
<p>「摸起來是什麼感覺？」</p>
<p>我想了想，「摸過冷凍庫結的霜嗎？有點類似那種觸感，但下久了，壓硬了，感覺就更像是冰。」</p>
<p>她若有所思地點點頭，「天氣有點變化也滿好的，就算下雨撐傘很麻煩，天熱會讓人不想出門，但至少不會有每天都一樣單調的感覺。」</p>
<p>我笑了起來，「他也這麼說。」</p>
<p>「你丈夫？」</p>
<p>「嗯，他原本也想在穹頂的設計加入四季和天氣的變化，但他的上司和同事都不同意，說他沒事找事，徒增設備維修的困難跟成本。」</p>
<p>女孩愣了會，「穹頂是他設計的？」</p>
<p>我彎起嘴角，沒有想過自己會有見證他達成小時候成為「偉大科學家」夢想的一天，如果他能看見自己在天文台裡的肖像，肯定會羞得試圖說服館方把他的照片遮起來。</p>
<p>「他叫沈俊廷，就是你們樓下解說提到的那個沈俊廷。」</p>
<p>女孩驚呼了聲，壓著嗓子說：「難怪我老闆看到你是那種態度。」</p>
<p>我笑了聲。</p>
<p>腕上的手錶震了一下，我撐著膝蓋起身，把女孩也扶了起來。「我得回家了。」我說：「也許下次我過來的時候，妳還會在這裡。」</p>
<p>「有約？」</p>
<p>我點點頭，「有通重要的電話。」</p>
<p>她看起來有些困惑，但沒有多問。等我轉身要離開，她對著我的背影喊：「等等，我是艾莉，你叫什麼名字？」</p>
<p>「林明淵。」我答道，「叫我林就可以了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「阿淵！你猜猜我上司今天對我說了什麼？他說：『我很慶幸我們有你。』媽呀，我差點以為他被外星人綁架了，怎麼那麼肉麻。」</p>
<p>「淵淵淵淵，我今天好累，最討厭這種應酬的場合了。嘖，我不陪他們完這個遊戲，難道他們還會砍我們預算嗎？」</p>
<p>「今天有點感冒了，但我還能照顧自己，你不用擔心，晚點我會請助理幫我送晚餐，你也要記得吃。」</p>
<p>「我們的結婚紀念日要到了，老闆難得善心大發，允許我請了假。我也不是很想去別的地方，只想好好和你說說話，所以我還是來實驗室了，不過這下我可以把時間都給你了。」</p>
<p>「我很想你，明淵，但我不後悔……這裡很快就不能住人了，你在地球上沒有未來。」</p>
<p>「就算你的未來沒有我，我也希望你過得快樂。」</p>
<p>沈俊廷的通訊每個星期五會傳過來，每次他都會鉅細靡遺地和我說起這一個星期以來發生的事情，若不是因為他聽不見我的聲音，我幾乎可以假裝我們不過是因為工作分隔兩地，很快就會再次見面。</p>
<p>我也不知道他這麼做是溫柔還是殘酷，就像是被磨去鋒利邊緣的刀刃一下一下刮在我的心臟上，不會見血，只是鈍鈍地疼。每個星期每一天，我都等待著星期五的來臨，其他時間模糊成一片，幾乎分辨不清一天結束和隔天開始的分界線在哪裡。</p>
<p>斯萊特醫生很友善，艾莉總會在我去天文台時找我聊天，社區中其他的居民也經常邀請我參與他們的社交活動，但我依舊覺得自己格格不入，不僅是因為我的根在舊地球，更是因為我的心不在這裡。要改變現狀其實很簡單，只要關上接收器就好了。但就如同他抱病也無法放棄和我通話，我也無法斬斷我和他唯一的聯繫。</p>
<p>「對不起，明淵。」</p>
<p>「我原本覺得自己能夠這樣隔著一百年的時間陪伴你也就夠了，但真正做起來並沒有想像中容易。」</p>
<p>「是我放不了手，明淵，你恨我嗎？」</p>
<p>「不恨。」我對著螢幕上的他低語，「謝謝你陪著我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我知道這一刻總會來臨。</p>
<p>從我在這顆星球醒來的那一刻，他就已經不存在於這個世界，陪著我的不過是來自過去的殘影，遲早會有消失的一天。</p>
<p>他走得突然，最後向我交代後事的是他的助理。「沈博士希望能被葬在家中的後院。」她說，表情很平靜，卻掩飾不住嗓音的顫抖，「我會謹遵他的遺囑，請你放心。他──」</p>
<p>她的聲音因為淚意而拔高，眼眶盈滿淚水，「他之前曾經想要將一株梅樹跟你一起送到 TOI 700 d，但方舟空間有限，有更多必要的作物需要存放，他只好退而求其次，送了樹的種子過去，也不知道那邊的人有沒有按照他說的種下。」</p>
<p>「你也知道他，在這方面特別固執。」她垂著頭笑了聲，帶著點哽咽，「希望有一天，那裡也能開滿了梅花，他一定會很開心的。」</p>
<p>她對著鏡頭鞠了躬，「希望你一切安好，他一直惦記著你。」</p>
<p>我不知道應該如何悼念他，對其他人而言，沈俊廷在一百多年前就已經過世，甚至不能算是現代人。天文台中的解說早已在他的姓名之後加上生卒年，學校課本中提到他時用的也都是過去式，只有我一直固執地把他當成我的「現在」，把來自他的訊息當成每週一次的約會。</p>
<p>某種程度來說我是慶幸的，慶幸他以這樣的形式陪了我幾年，讓我的生活至少有些期盼。某種程度來說我也是責怪他的，為什麼要送我一個人到沒有他的未來，都送我走了，又為什麼要讓我能夠見到他。</p>
<p>「林？」</p>
<p>「嗯。」我舉起一瓶啤酒，「要喝嗎？」</p>
<p>艾莉奇怪地看著我，「我還沒二十一。」</p>
<p>「喔，對了，這邊喝酒年齡搬的是美國那套，有二十一歲以上的人陪著就沒事了。」</p>
<p>「真的？」</p>
<p>「真的。」</p>
<p>她接過啤酒喝了一口，整張臉立刻皺在一起，「好難喝。」</p>
<p>酒精帶來的微醺讓人笑起來容易了一點，我一邊喝一邊透過望遠鏡看著地球，說：「一百年前的今天，他過世了。」</p>
<p>「……啊。」</p>
<p>「我原本都已經和他道別了。」我低聲說：「我過世之後他正好可以拋下不再適合生存的世界，在這個星球展開新生活。但他擅自替我做了決定，讓我頂替了他的位置。」</p>
<p>「我應該要恨他的，但我總是無法生他的氣太久。」</p>
<p>「如果我們立場交換，也許我也會做出同樣的事情。」</p>
<p>「明知道對方有活下去的可能，怎麼能不試試看？」</p>
<p>我不知道自己希望她說些什麼，也許她說什麼都無所謂，不說話也無所謂。我只是希望此刻我對他說出的話能有人聽見，而不是像之前那樣，只傳達到我自己耳中。</p>
<p>「他很愛你。」艾莉說：「你也很愛他。」</p>
<p>我看了她一眼，「嗯。」</p>
<p>「像我就沒辦法想像。」她搖搖頭，「要是地球要毀滅了，我大概不會放棄生存的機會，就為了救生病的男朋友。就算我真的超級愛他，我大概也只會想要和他一起死。」</p>
<p>我笑了聲，「年輕人總是很戲劇化。」</p>
<p>艾莉翻了個白眼，「年輕人，你是多老啊？」</p>
<p>「要一百六了，還不算老？」</p>
<p>「冷凍時間不算。」</p>
<p>如果我們能像她那樣做出決定，也許事情會簡單許多，我和他會一起死在地球上，一起被葬在家裡，把未來交給真正的新世代。但我們都不是她，最後一個人用一輩子換了另一個人孤寂的下半輩子。</p>
<p>真傻。</p>
<p>「你別喝太多，我不知道怎麼送你回去。」</p>
<p>「醉了讓我待在這就好。」我含糊地說：「放心，妳老闆不會怪妳。」</p>
<p>「要是你發酒瘋弄壞東西怎麼辦？你賠得起？喂，你還喝？你有沒有在聽我說話？！」</p>
<p>我抱著酒瓶大笑起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在那之後一個星期，當地的研究院聯絡上我，興奮地說他們培養艙中種植的梅花開了，詢問是否要依照沈俊廷的遺囑送到我現在的住家。梅樹比我想像中要大，他們幫我在後院架設起可以調整溫度的玻璃房，將培養艙中的梅樹移植進去，一簇簇粉色的花朵看上去像是一團溫柔的火焰。</p>
<p>「阿淵。」他曾在這樣的一顆樹下結結巴巴地對我說：「我喜歡你，我們在一起好不好？」</p>
<p>他也曾在同樣一顆樹下單膝跪下，用顫抖的語氣說：「我會對你好的。」</p>
<p>我一向不信鬼神，不信死後的世界，但這一刻，我願意相信是他散不去的執念跨越了一百光年的距離，在此刻為我帶來一小片花海。</p>
<p>額頭抵著冰涼的玻璃，我彷彿還能看見他站在樹下，臉頰染上比花更艷麗的紅。</p>
<p>「我愛你。」我說：「我也愛你。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 對稱與守恆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>噗浪點文活動，兩人過去的故事</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">「你長得很對稱。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">這是第一次有人這樣形容沈俊廷。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">他困惑地看著說完話就悶頭看書的林明淵，希望能從他的臉上看到一個解釋，這是明褒暗貶還是就事論事？他長得對稱是哪種對稱？最重要的是林明淵是喜歡還是不喜歡他這樣的長相？</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">他們認識的時間不長不短，足夠讓沈俊廷在偷偷觀察下發現許多林明淵的小習慣，像是他吃飯時會按順時針方向輪流吃配菜；他在走樓梯時總是第一步踏左腳，最後一步踏右腳；還有他在用橡皮擦的時候總是會移動接觸點來維持橡皮頭的形狀。但沈俊廷還是有很多不知道的事情，像是林明淵為什麼有時候襪子會兩邊穿不一樣的顏色或花紋，他的左眼到底是單眼皮還是雙眼皮，還有他喜不喜歡同性。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">他們認識了多久，沈俊廷就喜歡他喜歡了多久，林明淵這樣理智的人一定不相信一見鍾情的吧，但他一看見他就走不動了，滿腦子風花雪月，也不知道是因為林明淵的長相（不是特別帥但看起來很舒服），還是因為他的身材（有點瘦但肩寬腿長比例好），還是因為他當時蹲在系館邊拿著手機拍他們的系貓，在阿喵（這敷衍的名字也不知道是誰取的）弓起身體伸懶腰時露出了燦爛的笑容。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">沈俊廷不知道是不是不常笑的人笑起來都會特別好看，但自從認識林明淵之後，他已經好幾次被笑得失了神。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">趁著系上活動，沈俊廷抓緊機會，用一杯奶茶收買了女同學來打探林明淵的想法，得到的答案卻令他難以解讀。有其他人在，他也不好直接追問林明淵到底是什麼意思，只好半開玩笑地說：「哎，不是說誇人『長得端正』其實就是因為想不到稱讚嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「你這樣都不算好看我們怎麼辦？」有人在林明淵能說話之前插了嘴，手臂拐著沈俊廷的脖子，「別以為帥哥就可以亂說話。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">話題就這樣歪到他身上，沈俊廷攤手求饒，視線卻落在一點也沒有受到周遭吵鬧氛圍影響的林明淵身上，酒瓶轉到別人的時候他就繼續看書，像是身處於只有自己的安靜真空，轉到他的時候他才會抬起頭，回到和他們一起共享的世界裡。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">沈俊廷有點想挪到他身邊，感受他身周彷彿都安定下來的空氣，但又擔心會打擾到他。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">等身邊的人醉倒的醉倒，要續攤的去續攤，沈俊廷在糾結了好半會之後大步追上牽著腳踏車的林明淵，說出自己醞釀了一個晚上的問題：「你喜歡對稱的東西嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">林明淵腳步慢下來，回頭給了他一個審視的眼神。沈俊廷被他看得全身僵硬，結結巴巴地接著說：「自然界不是存在很多對稱的東西嗎？人類大致上來說也是左右對稱的，這算是自然的規律？你們物理學不是也喜歡對稱的概念？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">林明淵抿著嘴，也不知道是覺得尷尬還是好笑。「『我們物理學』不只有一種對稱。」他說：「你問的是哪種？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">他大一的普物都已經還給老師了，只是隱隱約約記得電磁學提過對稱性，課堂上好像還提過什麼定理。像是看出了他的窘迫，林明淵舉起握成拳頭的右手，用舒緩的語調解釋：「球體這樣無論怎麼轉動都不會改變的東西叫連續對稱。」他拍拍腳踏車的龍頭，「像是方形那樣轉固定角度、或是腳踏車這樣鏡像翻轉才會相同的叫散離對稱。連續對稱也存在於時間和空間的位移中，不管哪個時間點都維持原本狀態的系統就具備時間平移對稱。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「啊！我想起來了！」沈俊廷拳頭敲了下另一手的掌心，「有個很浪漫的定理就跟對稱有關係，叫諾什麼的。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">當時聽見教授說到系統中對稱的存在就代表某種守恆的存在，他的大腦完全不是往物理想，而是感嘆著物理學家和數學家的浪漫，還有這個理論真是適合拿來告白。要是教授知道他在想什麼，大概會把他的 A 給收回來，他必須承認自己的思考迴路有那麼點不受控制，看到物理能想到戀愛，看到天文也想到戀愛，而且這個毛病在認識林明淵之後有進一步加重的跡象。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「是諾特定理。」林明淵說：「很浪漫嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「很浪漫啊！」沈俊廷不自覺咧起嘴，「每種對稱性都存在著對應的守恆，那麼如果我喜歡你你也喜歡我，不就代表我們的感情是永久不變的嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">林明淵愣了愣，接著雙眼因為笑容而瞇了起來，低低的笑聲像是包裹住了沈俊廷的心臟，讓他胸口整個暖烘烘的。他後知後覺地感到不好意思，胡亂地抓了抓頭髮，「不對嗎？」他小聲地說：「我只是應用比理論好，真的不是上課不認真。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「有一點點偏。」林明淵放柔了聲音說：「對應能量守恆的是時間平移對稱，所以如果今天的我愛你，一百年之後的我也同樣愛你，我對你的感情就是永恆不會流失的。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">像是全身的血液都聚集在他的腦部、他發燙的臉頰、他狂跳的心臟，沈俊廷突然有點腿軟，耳邊迴盪著「我愛你」三個字被林明淵賦予的形狀和質地，彷彿帶著實際溫度的話語驅動他伸出一隻手，蓋在林明淵牽著腳踏車的手上。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後比他要低了不少的體溫讓他回過神來，沈俊廷匆匆脫下外套，披在林明淵身上。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「你的手怎麼那麼冰？是不是穿太單薄了？」沈俊廷一邊替他扣起領口一邊說：「你是要回宿舍嗎？讓我載你吧？可以幫你擋擋風，我也算是用勞力跟你租腳踏車了。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain"> 林明淵的表情讓他有點不知道該如何解讀，像是想嘆氣又像是想笑，最後他只是說了聲「好」，在沈俊廷跨上腳踏車之後坐在後頭，雙手環住他的腰。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">沈俊廷還在心裡想著自己賺了，等他好不容易鼓起勇氣表達了心意，他才知道自己錯過了什麼。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">雖然讓林明淵多等了兩個月，但至少他挑了個更適合的告白地點。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「我喜歡你的解釋。」林明淵在他告白成功之後抱著他說，沒有因為他莫名其妙開始大哭笑他，而是溫柔地拍拍他的背，「你喜歡我，我也喜歡你，所以我們的感情是永久的。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「你、嗚──你也記得太清楚了。」他非常丟臉地哭到打嗝，緊抱著林明淵在梅樹下晃啊晃的，像是在跳慢舞一樣。他想自己永遠也忘不了林明淵回答「好，當然好」的那一刻，空氣彷彿都靜止下來，他的眼中只剩下一個人，陽光和風溫柔地包圍著他們，他能從心底最深處感覺到向外擴散的暖流。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">（從口型看來林明淵好像還說了「笨蛋」，但他相信那一定是充滿愛意的一聲「笨蛋」。）</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「我們家俊廷是要當大科學家的人，當然要從現在開始把這些事情記下來，以後自傳才有東西寫。」林明淵笑了聲，「就叫沈氏定理怎麼樣？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「不要。」他吸吸鼻子，「要叫就叫明淵定理。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「定理好像沒有人這樣命名的？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「那就叫林－沈定理。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">林明淵的胸腔因為笑聲而震動著，震得沈俊廷的心更加躁動起來，也不知道上輩子的他做了什麼好事，才讓他能在這輩子遇上這個人，擁抱這個人。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">接下來的日子，他會知道許多過去他不知道的事情，像是林明淵的襪子不知道為什麼總是會有一腳破洞，所以他才會經常穿著不同的顏色和花色；像是林明淵的左眼會因為睡眠充足與否在雙眼皮和單眼皮之間切換，他也可以靠著睜大眼睛再放鬆來手動切換成雙眼皮；還有林明淵雖然大多時候是個理智的人，當時卻非常不理智地為了能多接觸沈俊廷而申請輔修電機。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">（「我當時還沒喜歡上你，只是對你很好奇。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「不喜歡就能讓你多個輔系，那喜歡之後還得了？」）</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">在不久的未來，沈俊廷會為了林明淵學著縫補襪子，但因為覺得他穿不同的顏色很可愛，故意暫時把補好的襪子藏在抽屜裡；他會開始透過林明淵左眼的狀態判斷他前一天的睡眠時間，決定要不要拉著他去補眠。在更遠一些的未來，他會因為林明淵一句鼓勵而放棄大公司的工作邀請，兩個人一起到異鄉求學；他會找到屬於自己真正的道路，為了達成小時候的夢想而拚了命努力。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">但在這一刻，他只是抱著自己喜歡的人，心裡想著我可以親他嗎？他會不會覺得唐突？等一下回宿舍的路上可以牽手嗎？</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後林明淵口中吐出充滿愛意的一聲「笨蛋」，捧著他的臉吻了他。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>寫到一半莫名其妙岔出去查物理中的對稱性，然後找到了諾特定理，然後之前寫的東西就被我砍掉重練了</p>
<p>物理真的是好深奧，希望沒有寫得太歪，哪裡有寫錯的話歡迎敲打 (??)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>